


Beautiful

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Conforto, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Insegurança, M/M, Yaoi, non!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Minhyuk estava inseguro sobre sua aparência, e Hyungwon faria de tudo para mostrar-lhe o quão bonito ele era." — Você é tão lindo, Hyung. "





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, todo mundo, tudo bem? 
> 
> Eu voltei rápido dessa vez, viu? E ainda com uma fanfic fofinha sofitizinha de se ler, sksksks.
> 
> Seguinte, isso aqui é um presentinho pra minha fofinha da @SweetieSanHa. Te amo meu bebê <3
> 
> Eu estou me tornando uma Monbebe (por influência da aniversariante), e já sei diferenciar cada membro, mesmo que ainda com um pouco de falhas, rs. Espero não ter errado nada, me avisem por favor! 
> 
> E pra vc, Vit, meus sinceros parabens e essa coisada toda, muitos anos de vida e felicidades, te amo meu nenêzinho <3
> 
> Boa leitura.

Minhyuk apertava o celular entre os dedos com força, os olhos molhados de lágrimas e o corpo coberto tremendo, sua outra mão presa por sobre sua boca, tentando desesperadamente não deixar que nenhum som escapasse por seus lábios. Em seu celular, algumas várias mensagens maldosas brilhavam em letras pretas, as ofensas e xingamentos aumentando cada vez mais sua vontade de chorar.

Ele não entendia o motivo, ele era tão, tão esforçado! Fazia de tudo para agradar suas fãs, fazia de tudo para deixá-las orgulhosas e contentes.

Mas nunca parecia o bastante!

Ele sabia, sabia que não devia se importar tanto com isso, que não tinha motivos para ele se preocupar com aquelas palavras maldosas. Ele era um dos mais despreocupados do grupo, ora essa!

Era doloroso pensar que era tudo um que disfarce, que na frente das fãs, ele não se importava com nada, apenas no ali e no agora. No entanto, era só ele chegar em seu quarto e deitar em sua cama, quando todos os outros seis membros já dormiam, para que lágrimas pesadas lhe subissem aos olhos.

Seu peito doía tanto, tanto... Ele estava sufocando.

Sem conseguir evitar, um soluço um tanto alto escapou dos seus lábios trêmulos, mas ele não se preocupou muito. Estava dividindo o quarto com Hyungwon, e ele tinha um sono bem pesado, não se importaria com ele.

Com o polegar trêmulo, desceu ainda mais a barra de comentários, observando e lendo os tweets daquela publicação de uma fã, seus olhos se molhando ainda mais quando outro comentário ruim apareceu na tela.

"É impressão minha ou o Minhyuk está especialmente feio nesse mv? Olha só a cara dele. E esse cabelo? Completamente desnecessário".

Choroso, se escutou soluçando, instintivamente levando a mão que lhe cobria a boca para o rosto, alisando a pele antes de levá-la até seu cabelo, o tocando e os puxando. 

Kihyun tinha dito que seu cabelo estava lindo...

Agoniado, apertou os fios em seus dedos com força, como se quisesse arrancá-los, não conseguindo engolir mais um soluço alto que escapou, seus olhos se molhando ainda mais ao perceber que a foto do icon da menina era uma foto de Hyungwon, uma daquelas bonitas dele, em um show, e Minhyuk sentiu inveja do amigo por ter um rosto tão bonito.

Ao sentir uma onda de choro lhe tomar o corpo, ele soluçou alto, soltando o celular e se arqueando na cama, se debatendo e fazendo barulho, sem conseguir aguentar seu próprio corpo, preso em agonia.

No entanto, ele perdera a força quando uma mão quente lhe tocou o ombro, de um jeito carinhoso demais, os olhos de Minhyuk se molhando com ainda mais lágrimas quando ele olhou para o lado, se deparando com a visão de Hyungwon, em pé ao seu lado, uma expressão calma no rosto.

— Eu posso deitar, Minhyuk? — Ele perguntou sereno, apenas para que o Lee escutasse, acariciando o ombro que segurava com delicadeza.

Com vergonha demais para responder, Minhyuk soluçou baixinho, apertado os olhos e virando na cama, se encolhendo de costas para o mais alto, sem ter coragem de responde-lo ou algo do gênero.

Não era para ele ter acordado.

Droga...

Poucos segundos depois, Minhyuk sentiu um corpo grande deitar atrás de si, se aconchegando e cobrindo ambos os rapazes com uma coberta macia. Não demorou muito para a cintura do Lee ser rodeado pelos braços firmes do Chae, em uma espécie de conchinha.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos

— Minhyuk? — Hyungwon chamou baixinho, acariciando a cintura do rapaz ao seu lado com cuidado, seu hálito batendo na nuca desse, o arrepiando.

— S-sim...? — O Lee se forçou a dizer, ainda encolhido e envergonhado, algumas lágrimas ainda presentes nos olhos pequenos.

— Pode se virar? De frente para mim? — Os lábios grossos roçaram em sua pele, bem de leve, apenas um pequeno e simples carinho.

Ainda bastante envergonhado por tudo, Minhyuk se virou na cama, se deitando de frente para o mais alto, sem ter coragem de olhar para ele, encarando o peito coberto dele.

— Quer me contar o que aconteceu? — A mão firme se desprendeu de sua cintura, indo em direção ao seu rosto, a palma quente encaixando na curva da bochecha.

— Não foi nada, Hyungwon. — Minhyuk mentiu, fechando os olhos e reprimindo um soluço, seu coração se aquecendo um pouquinho quando um carinho lento foi feito no seu rosto.

— Pode contar para mim, Hyung. Não é normal você chorar assim. — A voz macia insistiu, um tanto relutante, Hyungwon nunca sabia o que falar em momentos como aquele.

— Pega... — Sem ter coragem para responder, Minhyuk entregou seu celular para o mais novo, fechando os olhos com mais força e se encolhendo quando ele pegou o celular em suas mãos.

— Pegar? Por quê? — Com o aparelho em mãos, Hyungwon perguntou, observando a página aberta do twitter.

— Lê... as mensagens... — A voz de Minhyuk era trêmula.

Enquanto Hyungwon lia as mensagens, Minhyuk tentava desesperadamente conter suas lágrimas, respirando fundo e secando os olhos com as mãos.

— Minhyuk. — Após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, a voz do Chae se fez presente. — Você pode olhar para mim, hm? — pediu baixo, macio. 

Minhyuk não conseguiria negar aquele pedido. 

Um tanto trêmulo e ainda com lágrimas em seus olhos, Minhyuk levantou a cabeça, logo se deparando com o rosto sereno e bonito do mais alto, a luz que entrava pela janela iluminando as feições calmas suavemente. 

Poxa... 

— Você não devia dar ouvidos aos comentários das haters, Hyung...  — A mão quente se perdeu nos fios macios do cabelo do rapaz, tão lisos e bem cuidados que escorregavam por sua palma.  —  Elas não sabem o que falam.  —  sussurrou, acariciando a nuca do homem mais velho. 

— Sabem sim, Hyungwon...  — Minhyuk sussurrou, peito doendo e olhos molhados, mas ainda sim encarando o outro homem.  — Eu sei que ninguém me acha realmente bonito, não adianta mentir.  — Choroso, desviou o olhar e escondeu sua cabeça no peito do maior, fungando baixinho.  

 —  Eu não estou mentindo, Hyung.  — Lentamente, desceu com sua mão, até as costas do amigo.  —  Eu te acho lindo, Minhyuk.— sussurrou, acariciando as costas do rapaz encolhido nos seus braços.  

— Acha? — Minhyuk perguntou baixinho, abraçando o mais alto com mais força, ainda sem retirar a cabeça do peito dele.

— Acho, o mais lindo de todos... — Com carinho, beijou a testa desse, a sua voz sendo sussurrada de maneira calorosa.  — Você pode olhar para mim?  — pediu baixo, subindo novamente com sua mão pelo corpo do mais velho. 

Um pouco menos choroso, Minhyuk ergueu o rosto, encarando o mais novo de baixo, um rubor fraco lhe assolando as bochechas quando ele sorriu, os lábios grossos se afastando e expondo os dentes brancos. 

— Não deixe que esses comentários ruins lhe deixem triste novamente.  — Meio que pediu, meio que mandou, acariciando novamente os cabelos macios da nuca do menor.  — Todos aqui te acham lindo, sem contar os milhares de fãs que pensam o mesmo.  — Enroscou seus dedos em alguns fios mais curtos.  — Tente se forcar neles, hm? Ignorar o ruim e se concentrar no bom. 

— Eu tento, Hyungwon.  —  Um tantinho envergonhado, fechou os olhos, seu coração se acalmando em seu peito quando os dedos do maior acariciaram um ponte específico no seu rosto, o amolecendo todo.  —  Mas... não vai. E-eu juro que tento me focar nas coisas boas, mas meu cérebro só se concentra nos comentários ruins.  —  Sua voz ficou embarganhada de novo.  — E isso dói tanto...  —  Ele reprimiu um soluço, seus olhos marejando novamente. 

— Oh, não, não. Não chore.  — Rápido, Hyungwon levou sua mão para o rosto fofo, secando a lágrima que escorreu.  — Não pense nisso, hyung. Está tudo bem.  — Ele tentava, mas não sabia realmente o que dizer, se, pelo menos, Hyunwoo estivesse em seu lugar... 

— Eu queria ser bonito como você, Hyungwon.  — Sem controlar mais sua voz, Minhyuk choramingou, apertando os olhos com mais força.  — T-talvez... eu me amasse mais, se eu fosse como você.  — Suas mãos trêmulas apertaram o tecido da camisa do maior com força. 

— Oh, não diga isso.  — Sem perceber, o Chae abraçara o mais velho com ainda mais força, quase colando os rostos pela proximidade.  — Sua beleza é única, hyung. Confie em mim.  — Acariciou o rosto fofo com carinho, limpando as lágrimas grudadas nos cílios finos. 

— Eu não consigo acreditar nas suas palavras, Hyungwon...  — Minhyuk sussurrou, voz trêmula.  — E-eu queria... mas minha mente não consegue. 

— Então...  — Acariciou a bochecha fofa, respirando fundo quando o mais velho entreabriu os olhos, apenas um pouquinho.  — ... eu vou fazer você acreditar, hyung, nem que eu tenha que dizer que você é lindo todos os dias.  — O tom de voz de Hyungwon era firme, quase que apaixonado, e um rubor ainda mais forte subiu ao rosto do Lee. 

Envergonhado, Minhyuk riu baixinho, doce, abrindo um pouquinho mais os olhos, se deparando com a visão do rosto do maior, uma feição determinada presente ali. 

— Você é bom com as palavras, Hyungwon.  — Seu tom de voz era sereno, levemente divertido e aliviado.  — Não importe o que você diga. Você sabe o que falar 'pra acalmar os outros.  

— Eu fico feliz que ache isso, hyung.  — Ele murmurou baixinho, talvez um pouco envergonhado com o súbito elogio.  — Eu farei o que for possível 'pra deixar você e os outros bem. 

— Você já o faz.  — Um sentimento gostoso começara a tomar posse do peito de Minhyuk.  — Obrigado, Hyungwon.  — Sorridente e ruborizado, seus olhos se fecharam novamente, seus braços abraçando o maior ainda mais forte, se aconchegando no corpo quente. 

Eles ficaram um tempo daquele jeito, com um Minhyuk relaxado e contente, coração batendo fraquinho, rubor fraco nas bochechas e um sentimento gostoso no peito. Hyungwon lhe encarava, analisando o rosto do rapaz poucos meses mais velho que ele. Seu coração também batia forte, apaixonado, um misto de paixão e alívio tomando seu peito. 

Minhyuk ficava ainda mais lindo quando sorria... 

—  Hyung...?  — Hyungwon chamou baixo, envergonhado, suspirando baixinho quando ele mal respondeu, apenas assentindo fraquinho.  — E-eu quero fazer uma coisa... Pode me empurrar se não gostar.  — disse, num súbito momento de coragem. 

Antes que o mais velho pudesse responder, Hyungwon lhe segurou o rosto, movendo o seu próprio em direção ao dele, um som baixinho escapando dos lábios do Lee quando ele sentiu os semelhantes grossos do mais novo lhe tocando, em um pequeno e tímido selar, seu rosto corando quando ele manteve o contato por alguns segundos, respirações quentes se misturando. 

—  Você é tão lindo, Hyung.  — Hyungwon disse baixo, colando as testas, contente pela resposta positiva, ambos os homens com os olhos fechados. — Eu amo você.  

—  Eu também te amo, Hyungwon.  — Minhyuk respondeu, sorrindo para o maior, antes de colar os lábios de ambos novamente, um sentimento bom tomando conta do peito de ambos. 

_So Beautiful..._

**Author's Note:**

> Então? O que acharam? 
> 
> Eu achei muita fofura escrever isso aqui, sério, é bom inovar as vezes, ksksks. 
> 
> Twitter da Vit: https://twitter.com/sadyoungjae  
> Meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy   
> Meu curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_ChanHy


End file.
